


power and pleasure

by almostalldishes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, Chinese Translation Available, Comeplay, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minor Injuries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Trials of the Gods, Praise Kink, but definitely just, not actually all that explicit, sex as a divine blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostalldishes/pseuds/almostalldishes
Summary: Ares rewards Zagreus for successfully defending against his ire in the Trial of the Gods.
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 320





	power and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> [Argentum_1127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127) translated this fic! Find it on [Wland](http://hellowland.com/wid9756328/yes) and [Lofter](https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/post/318a0724_1ca6a3529) <3

Ares sees fit to send an avatar of himself, down to the lush grassy fields of Elysium.

Zagreus, currently flat on his belly, stares at the feet and legs he knows belong to the God of War. He wonders if he’s in even more trouble now, after defeating waves of Exalted that had been blessed and strengthened by the god, and lived. (Though... barely.)

“I may forgive your insolence, then. It pleases me you responded with such beautiful carnage. Had you or them been mortal, the blood would have spilled richly.”

“Ah. Well, I think…” Zagreus chuckles, though it turns into a cough and then a wheeze, still breathing hard after the Trial of the Gods. He pushes himself up a little, strength returning to him, though everything hurts. “I think I _am_ bleeding.”

Ares hums, interested. “Will you let me see?”

Zagreus rolls himself on his back. He lets out a long sigh. Varatha is near but all is quiet. The only threat is Ares himself, but thankfully he seems genuinely pleased. “You gave me quite the fight.”

“Indeed. And you gave me quite the shock. Choosing a blessing of Lady Artemis over my own?” Ares crouches and reaches out to trace the streaks of blood left across Zagreus’ ribs and arm. The cuts themselves have long since closed. He brings some of the drying blood to his lips.

“The Lady Artemis is an excellent huntress, I am sure she’d be happy to demonstrate, to yourself in person, or through me.”

Ares looks away from the finger, looks at Zagreus, locking gazes with him. He brings the finger to his mouth and sucks the blood off. “Indeed she is. And though I do not doubt you would delight in demonstrating what she gave you, you do look as if a blessing from myself would still be of great aid.”

Zagreus sits up. “I am always grateful for all your blessings, Lord Ares. I will be on my way then, with your leave?” 

Ares smiles, just a little more than the haughty little smile he always seems to have when speaking with Zagreus. “Truly magnificent. How I would love for you to be roaming the surface already, to see what incredible feats of battle you are capable of there. We might best get you going, then.”

But, instead of receiving a divine infusion of power like Zagreus had come to expect, Ares reaches out to stroke his cheek, his chin. Leans in and brings the lips that had tasted Zagreus’ blood to his own. Zagreus grasps Ares’ wrist in surprise. But his kiss is insistent, the hands on his cheek firmly holding Zagreus in place.

When Ares pulls back, he says, “Your surprise amuses me. Had you not entertained the possibility of a blessing such as this?”

“I… wouldn’t say I haven’t…” Zagreus says, staring at Ares’ lips looking plump and indulgent.

“Ah, you have. Fantastic. Then let’s continue.”

Zagreus’ head spins, Ares indulging him yet more with firm, exploratory touches. Mapping his weak points, he thinks. Kissing him to distract him. Ares’ encouraging hums and amused breaths spur Zagreus on to reciprocate, feeling the firm solid strength of this god close enough to touch. Ares’ gaze is like a caress, his attention like wine, his fingers like brutal satisfaction after a relentless fight.

It takes very little before Zagreus wants more skin against his own. It takes blessedly little time to be splayed half-clothed before Ares, with his legs wrapped around the god’s waist.

“My fantasies don’t quite do justice to reality,” he whispers.

“Oh? I wonder at times what those in the Underworld expect the gods of Olympus might do to them. Consider yourself lucky enough to find out.”

Ares wraps his hand around them both and strokes. Somehow it isn’t just more intense than Zagreus’ own hot-blooded touches, but also rougher, sharper. Like a battle Zagreus has already lost and it isn’t death that is brought to him, but surrender under Ares’ aura of power and pleasure. And Ares — Ares himself feels so hot and hard against him that Zagreus spreads his legs further, steadying his feet on Ares’ thighs.

“Look at you. Drowning in blood lust one moment, drowning in another lust the next. What a treasure you are. I shall find myself jealous when someone else inevitably makes you theirs for a night.”

Zagreus has no response, just gasps, indeed drowning in Ares’ fury. And it doesn’t take long before Zagreus comes, and Ares leans over him to bite at his collar bones that heave and shake with the force of his pleasure.

“Good.” Then Ares pushes Zagreus’ spread legs together and takes the space between them with the same hard, rough intensity.

Zagreus lays blissed out and gazes at the god taking his pleasure from him. The way Ares shows his enjoyment plainly on his face, holding back nothing, and yet still seeming so calm, collected, menacing. The true fury of a war god might be too much even for someone like Zagreus, so maybe he does hold back. Zagreus muses what it would take to see more… to see all of it.

Ares groans, low, long, as he spills over Zagreus’ thighs. He traces his finger through it and it’s like a searing mark. That, more than anything, feels like it’s infusing power into Zagreus. It’s more pleasure on top of pleasure and he lays in the grass, his eyes open but not seeing the canopy and strange Elysium skies above him.

It takes a while — though how long in the everlasting Underworld is anyone’s guess — before he lifts himself and peeks at Ares. The avatar sits in easy repose, leaning against a statue the Exalted built to honor some long lost warrior.

Zagreus is confused, thoughts are still sluggish, and he frowns.

Ares looks at him. “Ah, you seem well enough. I thought it prudent to allow you to recuperate under my watchful protection.”

“I think I’m… fine. Uh. Thank you? Am I supposed to thank you?”

Ares laughs, richly and genuinely. “Do not worry yourself with such things.”

Zagreus looks down at his messed up clothes and the lingering ache reminds him enough to send a new rush of excitement through him. He closes his eyes and tries not to think of Ares watching him getting riled up again, one kind of lust rolling into another, back and forth.

“Very good,” and it sounds like Ares has seen the effect he has. Then he stands. “I look forward to seeing your progress, I am sure we will be welcoming you on Olympus soon.”

“With your blessing, I’m sure I will.”

Ares nods in goodbye and Zagreus watches him go through to one of the overgrown doorways, his form slowly fading from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> well well guess who gave me the first boon on my first run after posting this


End file.
